Soul
by ZeroGiven
Summary: Adult content. One shot. An intimate moment between Regina and Ruby.


I basically wanted to see these two together in a more...romantic way.

Soul

Regina strolled through the front door of her house, tossing her keys on the small table by the door. She rested her head against the cool mahogany and heaved a tired sigh. Her bones ached and her eyes felt heavy. She was practically craving her bed.

"I need a drink" she whispered to herself and pushed away from the door.

"I can help with that"

Regina uncharacteristically broke her calm facade and visibly startled "Is it just my house you make a habit of breaking into, or does everyone get this treatment?" She admonished after recovering.

"My apologies, but I come bearing gifts, Your Majesty." Ruby raised her hand and Regina smiled as the ice clinked against the glass "Long day?"

"Too long" Regina took the glass from her...lover? Friend with benefits?

She wasn't exactly sure how to describe what Ruby meant to her. She just knew that she loved and cherished the time they spent together. Something Regina hadn't felt in decades. And to be honest, it frightened her. She knew what she had with Ruby was only a passing fancy with the younger woman, but she still held out hope. And she could only pray she didn't fall flat on her face.

Ruby blushed slightly and watched as Regina took a sip of scotch before sitting on the couch next to her. Ruby opened her arms and smiled wider as Regina snuggled close, resting her head on her shoulder.

"I needed this" Regina murmured softly, content to sit in relevant silence as the fire crackled in front of them. She sighed contently as Ruby slowly ran her fingers through her hair.

"I'm glad I could brighten your day" Ruby smiled, something she did a lot of around Regina.

Several minutes passed before Regina spoke again "Are you hungry?"

Ruby shook her head, surprised at the sudden question. "No, are you?"

Regina didn't answer, instead, she drained the rest of her drink and stood. She could feel the alcohol burning its way down her throat, spreading warmth and relaxation in its wake. "You're beautiful in the firelight" Regina murmured and moved to straddle Ruby's hips "You're always beautiful" she ran her fingers through Ruby's long, dark hair before leaning down to capture her lips in a light kiss.

Ruby felt her head begin to spin and an all too familiar tightness between her legs as her arousal began to form "You're so sexy" she murmured against Regina as she kissed her again, her tongue trailing lightly over the soft flesh of her lips.

Regina moaned in appreciation and began to slowly grind her hips against Ruby.

"So good," Ruby breathed and lay her head back against the couch, content to let Regina work her magic against her lap.

Regina used the opportunity to lay hot, open mouth kisses across the other woman's neck. She chuckled lightly as Ruby's moans sent vibrations through her throat.

Ruby lifted her hips, trying in vain to find friction "Can I touch you?" She whispered through half lidded eyes. She simply had to feel Regina's flesh against her own. The desire was too great to ignore.

Regina bit her bottom lip and slowly pulled her shirt over her head. She shuddered as Ruby ghosted her fingers over her torso, leaving goose bumps in her wake. The look of raw passion and wanton need on Ruby's face sent chills of delight down Regina's spine.

Ruby was slow and teasing as she worked the clasp of Regina's bra. She smirked and briefly made eye contact as she realized the other woman's nipples were hard with excitement. "So beautiful"

Regina slid the bra from her shoulders and tossed it over the couch before tangling her fingers through Ruby's hair. She gently pulled back until she could claim her lips once again. Her tongue ran along her lips, then dipped inside, connecting with Ruby's tongue in a slow sensual dance of passion.

When the kiss broke Ruby splayed her fingers across Regina's back and pulled her close. She leaned forward slightly and captured one of Regina's nipples between her teeth. She hissed at the brief pain and relaxed as Ruby soothed it with her tongue. A low guttural moan sounded deep from her throat as Ruby slowly flicked her tongue over the hardened bud. She rocked her hips against Ruby, desperately seeking contact where she needed it the most. "Please," Regina shuddered against Ruby's neck "take me."

Ruby reluctantly pulled away and moved her hands to Regina's waist, gently encouraging her to rock her hips again. Regina threw her head back and arched her hips against Ruby, knowing that lap dances drove the other woman wild with lust.

"More" Regina demanded in a low tone "I want more"

Ruby silently obeyed and quickly unbuttoned Regina's pants, slipping her hand inside. "Oh fuck" she moaned as she felt the familiar wetness "I want you" she jerked Regina forward and nipped gently at her neck, delighted when Regina moaned in return "Rock baby"

Regina gripped her hands on the back of the couch and began to rock against Ruby's hand. She reveled in the delicious feeling of being filled by Ruby's skilled fingers. She moaned and panted, feeling the first signs of orgasm. "Stop" she breathed and pulled back to look Ruby in the eyes "not like this" she gulped air into her lungs and framed Ruby's face with her hands "I want to come in your mouth"

Ruby groaned at the dirty words and effortlessly lifted Regina in her arms. She gracefully placed her on the soft rug in front of the fireplace and removed her own clothing. She slid down Regina's body and removed her heels, kissing each foot as she went. Next, she removed Regina's pants, trailing kisses as she slowly moved back to her hips. She placed soft kisses on Regina's mound as she stroked along her smooth hips.

Regina struggled to keep her eyes open as Ruby ran her thumbs under her lacy panties "Please" she encouraged in a whisper. "No more teasing"

Ruby slowly slid the last article of clothing away and moved to lay next to Regina, her fingers tracing over the other woman's breasts. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" She asked and traced her tongue over an exposed ear. "How badly I think about fucking you, making love to you, cuddling you" she kissed down Regina's neck, moving to her chest "I think about you all the time"

Regina hissed as Ruby straddled her, causing slight friction against her pussy. "More," Regina begged and lifted her hips "I need you" she whispered. It felt like her entire body was on fire and only Ruby could extinguish it. "Take me, please"

Ruby smiled and captured a firm nipple with her lips. She licked the valley between Regina's breasts and shuddered in delight "I can smell your arousal from here" She slowly slid down Regina's body, sporadically placing kisses as she went. "I love that you want me so badly"

Regina spread her legs and watched with rapt attention as Ruby finally settled between them. Her entire body was brimming with excitement as Ruby opened her lips, exposing her bundle of nerves to the cool air.

"Keep your eyes open," Ruby said softly "I want you to watch"

Regina nodded dumbly and watched as Ruby's head dipped low. She moaned as a wet tongue traced circles around her clit, never hitting where Regina need it most "Don't stop"

Ruby smirked and gradually made the circles smaller until she finally grazed her clit. Regina's hips bucked against her and Ruby welcomed the encouragement. She trailed her tongue down and slowly entered Regina, entering her as deeply as she could before she returned to her clit.

"Yes!" Regina moaned and wrapped her legs around Ruby's face, attempting to trap her in place "No more teasing"

Ruby, using her super natural strength, forced Regina's legs against the floor and continued stroking her tongue in a rapid pace, knowing Regina was close to orgasm. She freed one of her hands and plunged her fingers deep inside of her lover, curling them to hit the spit she knew would drive Regina insane.

"I'm so close, baby. Don't stop!" Regina frantically clutched Ruby's hair and forced the other woman's face to move deeper.

Ruby moaned at the dominant move, sending vibrations through Regina's clit. Regina planted her feet on either side of Ruby's head and began to buck her hips wildly.

"I'm coming!" Regina screamed as her body went rigid. Her toes curled and she clawed at the carpet. "Yes!" She cried out again as a warm wave of pleasure washed over her. It almost felt like her body was floating. She felt euphoric and truly relaxed.

Ruby lifted her head and watched as Regina's body moved of its own accord. She slowed her fingers, willing to let Regina ride her orgasm as long as she could. To Ruby, there was nothing more beautiful than Regina in the throes of passion.

"So good" Regina murmured as her body finally settled. She worked to even her breathing "Come here, please. I want to to hold you"

Ruby happily did as she was told and surged up Regina's body, settling her thighs against her hips. As Regina wrapped her arms around Ruby's waist.

Ruby looked down at the woman she had grown so fond of. If she were honest with herself, she had grown to love Regina. But she could never admit that to herself, much less to the beautiful woman that now lay beneath her.

"Where did you go?" Regina asked softly as she look into Ruby's hazel eyes. The flames from the fireplace making them dance. "You weren't with me just now"

Ruby couldn't find her voice, so she shook her head an swallowed thickly, fighting against the sudden swell of emotions.

"Are you ok? Did I hurt you?" Regina sat up quickly, scanning Ruby's face for any indication.

"Will you come with me?" Ruby asked simply. When Regina offered a small smile in return, Ruby repositioned them so their mounds touched. She leaned down and cradled the back of Regina's head in her hand as she began to grind against her.

"Kiss me" Regina whispered and was quickly rewarded as Ruby captured her hips, their tongues dancing together like familiar lovers.

Ruby broke for air and pressed her forehead to Regina's as each woman began to pant with exertion "I'm close" she whispered to Regina and increased her speed, her hips bucking wildly against Regina's "Come with me, please"

Regina placed her hands of Ruby's face and stared deeply into her eyes, captivated by the other woman's beauty in the fire light. "Faster" she urged, but never broke eye contact as their bodies continued to move as one. She began to pant deeply, struggling to catch her breath as her orgasm was quickly approaching "please don't stop baby" she urged and wrapped Ruby into a tight embrace as her orgasm hit suddenly. "Fall with me" she choked out, clinging to Ruby like a lifeline.

Ruby collapsed against her lover, breathing in the intoxicating scent that was strictly Regina. Her body spasmed and rocked as her orgasm left her completely drained.

"I won't let you go Regina, I promise" Ruby whispered and felt the sting of tears begin to form and couldn't stop her mind from saying the words her heart longed to say. "I love you".

Regina's eyes opened wide as she stared at Ruby. No one, not since Daniel, had whispered those words to her. She felt her heart bleed with joy and tears began to form, briefly blinding her. "I-" her throat seized up and the words couldn't come to her.

Ruby froze and immediately assumed the worst. She lifted her head and looked down at Regina. Her mind was already trying to backpedal and escape this excruciatingly awkward situation.

"Don't" Regina warned, almost as if she could see the wheels turning in Ruby's head "don't regret what you just said. Please. It would kill me if you took those words back." she framed Ruby's face with her hands and pulled her down for a kiss "I love you too, Ruby Lucas"

"Yeah?" Ruby replied dumbly as looked into the dark eye of the woman she loved. A woman that loved her back.

Regina nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks "I do. I love you"

Ruby laughed and nestled against Regina's side, wrapping her long arms around her and pulling her closer. "I love you too".

End.

Drop me a note and let me know if there's interest for more stories like this.


End file.
